


Alex's Revenge

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Humor, Now Kara is Traumized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The sequel to Kara's Biggest Secret, Alex decides to take revenge with help from Maggie.





	Alex's Revenge

Kara knocked on Alex and Maggie's apartment door.   
Maggie answered it. “Hey, Kara!” She smiled.

“I'm glad you two invited me over. I know things have been a little awkward lately with the whole box of surprises.” Kara groaned.

“Yes, Alex recovered from seeing your toy enjoyment.” Maggie grinned.

Kara blushed. “It's complicated. I'm different.”  
“I can tell, but don't worry, Alex and I wanted you to make sure everything is smoothed over. So we're going to watch a movie here together. Like the good old days.” Maggie grinned.

“That sounds fine.” Kara spoke.

Alex came out of the bathroom a moment later and said. “No, we're not watching porn, Maggie.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and Maggie snickered. “Sure, because I really want to watch porn with Supergirl.”  
Alex and Kara sat down on the couch and looked towards the TV.  
Maggie picked up a remote and pressed a button. “Oh, that's the stereo remote, my bad.” She picked up another one and turned on the TV.   
A few more button presses later, a movie started playing.  
“Desert Hearts?” Alex laughed.

Kara shook her head at the choice of movie, and tried to get engrossed in the movie. A buzzing sound had started to bother her, and she wasn't sure where it was coming from.

A few minutes later, the buzzing was distracting enough that she started to lose focus on the movie. She spoke. “What is that annoying buzzing sound?”

“Perils of Super-hearing?” Maggie frowned.

Kara nodded and looked around the room with her X-Ray vision, and saw nothing that should be causing it. Then she looked towards the ground, and scanned around. Finally, she noticed something that was the cause of the sound. She focused her X-Ray vision even more and her eyes widened.  
“ALEX!” Kara yelped and jumped off the couch.

Alex smirked. “What?”  
Maggie snickered. “We got Kara good there, didn't we?”

Kara groaned. “You two are so messed up.” She frowned and left the apartment through the balcony door. Well, more like an outcrop than a balcony, but still, Alex liked calling it a balcony.  
Maggie laughed. “Kara ran away.”

&^&

“Lena! Alex and Maggie played a practical joke on me.” Kara frowned as she landed at L-Corp's office balcony.

Lena grinned. “Oh, no, what did they ever do?” 

“Alex had a vibrator in her and my hearing detected it.” Kara frowned.

Lena laughed. “Wow. She got you back.”  
“It's not funny. I am traumatized now because I saw where it was.” Kara groaned.

Lena smirked. “So, Alex is willing to walk funny just to mess with you, huh?”

“This is more awkward than the time I ran in on Lois and Clark having sex. I did not need to see my cousin naked with his wife!” Kara groaned.

Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara.”

&^&

“Alex, that was messed up.” Kara groaned.  
Alex looked up from her lab table and grinned. “I don't know. What I saw in your apartment was really messed up.”

“That was just a box of Dragon Dildos!” Kara groaned.  
“That was not a sentence I wanted to walk in on.” J'onn groaned as he came to a dead stop in the doorway.

Alex yelped and Kara blushed. “It's Alex's fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor J'onn. :)  
> Also, I can't see Alex not doing something like this to mess with Kara. :P  
> Kara did not need to see that at all. X-Ray Vision and Super-Hearing worked together to ruin her day.


End file.
